It wasn't Me
by VampryssmoonlighT
Summary: Arwen has a secret Sister named Sariel, arwen is married to aragorn who is in love wit, sariel. sariel however has a secret no one knows and someone is planning to kill aragorn!r&r chp.3 is up!
1. Prologue

"It wasn't me"  
  
By: **SHORTY**  
  
A/n: Hey well here is one of my lord of the rings fan fiction stories! Hope you all like it! Enjoy & Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the lord of the rings characters. If only I could own Aragorn or Legolas, twice the charm!! Sniff( Oh well.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
"Come back here! Emileen, you are mine, you were the only one I have ever cared for! Why wont you listen to me?" He had said running into Arwen's room.  
  
"Because, I don't love you, that is why! You are a filthy prince like your father was! Lucifer, I don't want to marry you. You killed my sister, how can I ever." Emileen stopped as he came nearer towards her in the room, at Rivendell. She stepped away almost to the window. She looked back and saw her brother look at her down in the courtyard with his horror look upon his face.  
  
"EMILEEN!" He yelled, he started to run up towards the stairs.  
  
"My brother is coming up here, any second, Lucifer. Please go?"  
  
"I cannot leave you. You are my bethroed." Emileen gulped and looked back down the balcony, if she jumped she would die, but then she could be in peace. The door swung open as Aragorn came in.  
  
"It's over, Lucifer, leave my sister alone and we shall think of what to do with you." He said firmly taking out his sword. Emileen licked her dry red lips and watched her brother with fear. She could not watch this any longer; it was now or never.  
  
Aragorn woke up suddenly as sweat rolled down his neck. He shook his head and realized he was in the same room where he had the dream, but no Lucifer or Emileen, just Arwen lying peacefully next to him. He sighed and lay back on his white fluffy pillow. He was tangled in the white sheets so he fixed them so he was comfortable and put his arm around Arwen. It was all a dream, he thought to himself.  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen asked.  
  
"It's all right love, everything is all right." He answered softly and went back to sleep, dreaming again.  
  
End of prologue  
  
A/N: Well, like it? Curious eh? Well whatever you are. I know its short, but I have another chapter coming! Now, I may not be able to write during the week, but I will be sure to put up chapters during weekends! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!! Toodles!! 


	2. Arwen is leaving

It wasn't me.  
  
A/N: Well, here is chapter one! Oh by the way, this is after the fellowship! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: "Arwen's leaving"  
  
Aragorn sat on the bench smoking his pipe and looking at the distance of the clear blue sky. It was always bright in Rivendell. He and his wife, Arwen, had come to visit her father and brothers Elrodir and Elladan.  
  
"Aragorn?" Someone came up behind him, startled, he turned around; it was only Elladan. He was just about Aragorn's height and had brown shaggy hair, the color of Elrond's complexion too. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Aragorn sighed and continued smoking his pipe. "Not a problem, Elladan. Where is your sister?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Wait, you have another sister? Arwen never mentioned she had another sister, when did this occur?" Aragorn asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, she's adopted, our half-sister Sariel. It happened thousands of years ago, Aragorn. She was found near the woods, not too far from Rivendell. Father decided to make her part of the family, but she was always kept secret, for safety reasons, father always said." Elladan explained. Aragorn was still puzzled to why Arwen hadn't mentioned her.  
  
"Well, I was referring to Arwen." He said at once. Elladan hesitated and then answered.  
  
"She, she is in her father's den, talking to her this very moment, Why hasn't Arwen mentioned Sariel to you?"  
  
"That is what troubles me." Aragorn said and walked away from Elladan and towards Elrond's den (Office). He knocked on the door but it flew open as he jumped back nearly falling on the ground. Arwen was storming out of the room walking right passed Aragorn. He saw Elrond walking around in his maroon robes and hair down, parts of it braided.  
  
"Father, daughter issues?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes. Aragorn you have to talk to her. She wont listen to me, and she wont even speak to me." Elrond said as calm as he can be. Aragorn looked around the room that he has never been in before. There was a mahogany desk on the left wall that was dark maroon on all of the walls. He saw parchment papers on the desk and a black glass holding a feather quill. He noticed two chairs black velvet, this was a very dramatic room, then Aragorn noticed the sun shining through the black satin curtains folded on the sides of the window and leaving the window open.  
  
"What do you want me to talk to her about, milord?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"That she has to leave."  
  
***  
  
"Arwen!" Arwen stopped running as she heard her sister's call her. She turned around to look at a beautiful girl dressed in sapphire blue velvet dress with a golden head band around her forehead, as her black crimped hair was down towards her back.  
  
"What Sariel? What do you want?" Arwen asked. "I'm beginning to think you are the reason why father wants me to leave."  
  
"What in god's name are you talking about? I have done nothing! All I did was help the family!" Sariel folded her arms with a crossed look on her face. "Why does father want you to leave?"  
  
"He wants me out of trouble. I have never made such trouble in my life! You were always getting into trouble. I bet you were the one that killed Aragorn's sister." Arwen spat out and covered her mouth wishing she hadn't said those horrible words.  
  
Sariel looked at her with pain and hatred, she gulped. "I may be reclusive, I may be small, but I would never, I repeat, never in my life would want to kill poor Emileen! How dare you say that to me! We both know it was Koryo Lucifer; he ran over the balcony and pushed her, taking her with him. Aragorn saw it with his very own eyes!" Sariel yelled. Arwen crossed her arms sighing and walked forward to her sister.  
  
"Sariel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I know it wasn't you who killed Emileen. I am truly sorry.I blamed you. Sisters should not fight like this." Arwen said, wanting to hug her little sister but didn't know what to do next. Aragorn came in interrupting them. He coughed as Sariel jumped.  
  
"Sariel?" He asked. She was more beautiful than what Elladan had mentioned. He stared in her bright blue eyes. She was the most peculiar she-elf he had ever seen.  
  
"Lle nao vanima." He whispered. (You are beautiful) She blinked, she had heard what he had said, but did Arwen hear it too? All he said was she was beautiful and nothing more.  
  
"Sorry.I just never have seen you before. Lle are like a wilarin." (You are like a butterfly) He said louder. Arwen rolled her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides. Her husband was irritating her.  
  
"Sariel, this conversation is never over. Meet here later tonight. Come Aragorn, I must speak with you." Arwen said. Aragorn bowed his head to Lady Sariel who smiled slyly. That was strange; Aragorn should not have done that, especially in front of Arwen. Sariel walked back towards the courtyard to find Elladan. He was handsome, devilishly good looking.  
  
"I came here as fast as I could. I had another fight with Arwen again. Why does Arwen hate me?" She asked him. He held her in his arms.  
  
"She does not hate you, my love. She loves you; it will take time." He held her lightly in her arms stroking her arms gently with his fingers.  
  
"Maybe, I did kill her."  
  
"It wasn't you. I promise thee." He kissed her hand and twirled her around catching the back of her; she looked up.  
  
"No, it wasn't me. But someone, who would want to kill Emileen and why?"  
  
*** Emileen looked back at the balcony, scared to what she would do. Koryo came closer with the dagger in his hands. His eyes were wide and scary looking, like the walk of the dead. Emileen had no idea what to do, she could kill herself and it'd all be over or try to kill Koryo.  
  
"Koryo.please. Leave it be!" There was clapping heard. Then a woman dressed in a black long cloak, Emileen saw the woman's face and gasped. The woman let down her black hood, and smiled. She had blue eyes, definitely an elf.  
  
"Koryo, it is all right let me do the job. You are in no need of my service. I have her just where I want her." She cooed. She licked her index finger and took Koryo's dagger and through it on the ground. She grabbed a dagger on the desk near by where Aragorn was laying unconscious. "Good bye, and happy honeymoon for the both of you." She last said and pushed them both off the balcony. The woman jumped over and landed on her feet.  
  
Aragorn slowly woke up; there was pounding on the door.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" It was Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Aragorn opened the door and hugged him. He ran over to the railing of the balcony and saw his sister, as Koryo was on top of her in a pool full of blood. He started crying.  
  
"Emileen." Elrond whispered silently and looked at Aragorn, who had much pain.  
  
"Why would Koryo kill her if he loved her?" Arwen asked behind her father coming near Aragorn.  
  
"She never loved him. He was so upset that he killed her." Aragorn mumbled in tears.  
  
Arwen looked down at the two bodies. "Poor Emileen." And she meant it.  
  
*** Aragorn woke up again. Why was he having flashbacks from six months ago, he did not know? It wasn't dark, it was fairly cloudy outside, midday. He saw his beautiful wife Arwen in their room writing a letter on the desk.  
  
"I have to leave my love, but do not worry, Arwen will surely be back." Arwen said sealing the letter and putting it in her pale velvet off white cloak.  
  
"Ride safe." Aragorn said. She nodded and they kissed passionately. As Arwen left, Aragorn figured this was the time to figure things out, why was all of a sudden he having dreams and what was with Arwen leaving, and how come Arwen never mentioned Sariel?  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
A/N: Hey, like it? I changed his name. Lucifer is his last name. So anyways, yeah um.please.please review I would appreciate it very much. No flames! If you do not like the story so far then don't waste your time reading it. 


	3. A plot Unleashed

A/N: Hola! Hey people's, soooo sorry I have not yet updated this in soooo long. 02-03-03; 3 months to be exact. Like I said before I am truly sorry, so well I will make it up for chapters of maybe like three tonight. I gotta think of what I am doing first!  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
Chapter Three: "A Plot is Unleashed"  
  
Meanwhile, back in Saruman's land his second son was walking back and forth about willingly as many ladies dressed in all black were creeping about. He called in his servant.  
  
"Pain." He said bitterly remembering his brother's death. He had lived through his brother's death. It's family tradition. The little ork scampered along the black clear marble floor that showed people or thing's reflections. The little ork however slid across it and bumped into a mini statue of Lord Ciriaco. He however was much more handsome than Saruman, and his brother Koryo. "Fear is at is bliss for me.Pain please come here boy." He motioned for him to come with his index finger. The ork ran towards Ciriaco.  
  
"Um.ye.yes sire?" Pain the ugly whimpered. Lord Ciriaco looked at the little wus; he wasn't half as good as many of the adult orks in his land. Ciriaco shook his head and sighed he walked all the way back towards his black and velvet cushioned enormous "throne". He licked his ice blue lips and closed his eyes dreaming of a beautiful Princess elf that would come to him in an instant, and she did. Pain blinked.  
  
"Hello, my sweetums," Ciriaco said opening them. She had on a sapphire velvet dress that went all the way down, practically dragging on the floor and a gold headband on her forehead, and she had long black crimped hair to her back. She looked around and groaned. She new this couldn't be good.  
  
"Ciriaco, how lovely to see you." She said bitterly. He rolled his black bold marble eyes.  
  
"Sariel.Sariel.my dear, you cut me to the quick. How nice it is to see you again. After what fifty years or so, ah whatever it's not important."  
  
Sariel folded her arms and looked disgusted. She noticed that there was a lot of dust on the pillars and over the large tall ceiling and wide walls, with only one small window that was up, really high. "What do you want Ciriaco? I am tired of your dirty work." Sariel sighed and looked at the ground. Pain however, not paying attention was around behind the chair picking up some worms and eating them.mmm, tastes like chicken! Ciriaco smiled and formed a white glowing ball of flames hovering over his two cupped hands.  
  
"See here, Sariel, Arwen is leaving. I know that Aragorn loves you dearly."  
  
"You're lying. And even if he did love me I love another and I would never take Arwen's husband." Sariel said firmly. He just glared at her and kept going on with the plot.  
  
"So, you love another.Elladan do you call him? Well I can arrange that. I want Aragorn dead! I want to rule Middle-Earth as once as father had before! My point is mademoiselle, is this; you will act damsel in distress while lover boy here tries to rescue you. You and him spend time together and then when the time is just perfect for his weakness." He stopped as he grinned. He got off the throne and walked over to Sariel who walked backwards.  
  
"Oh come on mistress, it will be like old times."  
  
"I am not your MISTRESS FOR THE LAST TIME!" Sariel refolded her arms again and turned her back around but he however put his arms around her and she tried to struggle away but it was no use.  
  
"I beg to differ.princess." He called Pain, and he scampered on the floor again and slid to the right falling into a pit of bones. He got up and dusted himself off. He grabbed a scroll from Ciriaco's desk and unchained it. Ciriaco nodded for Pain to read it. His voice was very hoarse and hard for Sariel to hear. So Ciriaco grabbed it and read it himself in his deep malicious voice.  
  
"Rule one, you will always be my mistress for ever and do whatever I ask as told. Rule Two, you will not mock me. Rule Three, you will not contradict me. And Rule Three you are bethroed to me, so in away you get me." He threw it at Pain as he toppled over and ran to go put it away. Sariel pushed him off as he huffed. "I own you Sariel.you should have listened to your father. Don't go wondering off or you will get hurt, never talk to strangers."  
  
"I was fifty then." She said angrily.  
  
"Right.back in the day. You signed on remember, because you couldn't bear to have Haldir, your ex, killed. Yet he ran off with, what was her name? Oh I don't know, but he died anyway!" He bellowed.  
  
Sariel began to have tears fall from her face. He disappeared leaving her there alone to cry the rest of the night. She sighed and snapped her fingers twice as she disappeared too, to her room where Aragorn was standing near her window.  
  
~*End of Prologue~*  
  
A/N2: Hey well what ya think? I kind of need help with more of the plot guys. Can you please give me suggestions? So Sariel made a deal with Ciriaco! Interesting huh? So please I need ideas and I am sooo sorry it too so long guys! 


End file.
